


The Merciful Samaritan

by MyrJuhl



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrJuhl/pseuds/MyrJuhl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, Tristan's musings came to a halt as he found his surroundings had changed for the better. He was lying on a soft bed of what had to be sweet smelling hay, and he smiled as the heat slowly seeped into his cold naked body. He felt something incredibly warm wrapped around him and, opening his fevered, glazed eyes, he looked into amazingly beautiful orbs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Merciful Samaritan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gifted a long time ago to Heartofslash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gifted+a+long+time+ago+to+Heartofslash).



“Tristan?” Bors growled and shook the quiet man’s shoulder slightly, knocking his fur hat on his head. The younger man had only slept a few hours, but the camp was to be cleared. 

The sun shone warmer than was expected in early February. The winter had been colder than usual and a few of the men had had coughs. One felt it hard to believe that spring would ever arrive with its magical touch and ban away winter for a while. 

Tristan gave Bors one of his rare smiles and jumped to the ground, it was time to move on. Galahad and Arthur stood scrutinising their weapons along with Dagonet, Gawain, and Lancelot. Bors and Tristan joined them silently, efficient preparations before continuing their journey. Looking up, Tristan watched the sky keenly, trying to locate the whereabouts of his bird and uttered a little whistle that had the falcon respond immediately. He nodded but did not pay the bird further attention before it flew down to rest on his shoulder.

All seven Knights mounted their steeds and slowly left the clearing where they spent the previous night. Their goal was a village where many disputes had reached the limit of their lord’s patience. The task of Arthur and his men were not to police the inhabitants of this island, but guarding certain interests of the Roman church. Unfortunately, this meant fighting the British in the North and that was very regrettably. This time however, they were heading south towards Sarum. 

Arthur had calculated they would reach the village the next afternoon if the weather did not turn against them. They were in no hurry; chances were in at least half of the cases that the skirmishes had solved themselves at their arrival.

The afternoon rapidly fell upon them and they would lose daylight before long. Yet, another camp was readied and they were quick about it.

Tristan was tending the campfire when he heard an excited shriek from his trusted bird.

“What is it, Tristan?” Arthur asked. Gawain and Galahad came closer as well. 

“I do not know...” Tristan got up. “I will be back shortly,” he said. 

The area they were travelling into was unknown territory. Although it was a region pro to the Empire, they were careful. They all trusted each other with their lives and that was their strongest weapon.

“I trust you cannot rest until you have found some clues,” Arthur guessed correctly by Tristan’s restless demeanour.

“You guessed correctly,” Tristan replied and shook Arthur, Gawain, and Galahad’s hands, as he passed them. 

“If you are not here within half an hour, we will find you,” Galahad said. 

Tristan nodded and said curtly, “Thank you. It will not be necessary though.” 

Galahad laughed and stroked the flank of Tristan’s horse as he mounted and set into motion, heading in the direction he had heard the falcon’s shrieks coming from.

He did not immediately gain contact with the bird, but the creature usually found him so he worried not. He moved quietly away, and had still no contact with the predator. He frowned.

“Where in God’s name are you?” Tristan took off his furred hat. His mother had sewn it and he had mended the beloved item himself so many times it hardly looked worn.

He tried to whistle a tune that usually lured the bird from its hiding but still no sign.

It began to snow. Shortly, the flakes fell heavier and within minutes, Tristan could no longer see the hoof prints left behind them, even those not distant.

“Not good - not good by far,” Tristan said. He turned his horse but he already knew he had lost any sense of direction back to the camp.

“How careless of me,” he mumbled knowing he never let the weather sneak up on him like that. Now, he had to act fast or he would be in trouble. He dismounted and went a few steps but turned and caressed the gentle horse.

“We will have to warm each other then, although I am sure you will do most of the warming.” Tristan closed his eyes and kissed the warm damp skin of his horse.

 

~~~^v^v^V^V^v^v^~~~

 

They lay closely in a hastily built snow hide. At least the wind was not so prominent, going through bone and marrow. He could not see much, as the snow felt like tiny needles in his eyes, and furthermore, the darkness was creeping in on them. Tristan still felt warm but it could not last if his faithful steed should succumb to the cold during the blizzard.

Tristan thought he was perhaps dreaming or at least running a fever when he felt hotness on his cheeks. He felt like he was floating and realised he was in motion. On a horse perhaps or a cart more likely. Whatever means of transportation, he was grateful to leave the snowdrift and distance from the cold and senseless prospect of dying.

Lulled asleep by the gentle rocking, Tristan dreamed of warmth, soup, and a gentle massage of his frozen limbs.

Suddenly, his musings came to a halt as he found his surroundings had changed for the better. He was lying on a soft bed of what had to be sweet smelling hay, and he smiled as the heat slowly seeped into his cold naked body. He felt something incredibly warm wrapped around him and, opening his fevered, glazed eyes, he looked into amazingly beautiful orbs. He smiled and the smile was mirrored in the lovely gaze. He felt fingers travel down his cheek and, reflexively, he shut his lids. The fingers graced his chin and went down his throat and collarbone. He opened his eyes again and eyelids and lashes that gently rested on high cheekbones covered the stare of tempestuous green.

Tristan closed his eyes as the gentle fingers encircled his right nipple until he felt a pleasant feeling pooling in his sex, hardening it, making it rise to rest between his partner’s and his own bodies. Sighing, Tristan let his right hand follow the curve of the slender, yet strong body; when he came to the waist, he stopped. He liked how the subtle muscles moved under his hands. The warm body came closer and Tristan felt lips press against his own, a thigh slid over his, pressing their groins flush against each other’s.

Sweet juices mingled with his own as his lips parted for the probing tongue. Shivers of cold had changed into shivers of delightful warm comfort and he hugged the gracious body impossibly tighter, eliciting a soft moan from the darling love in his arms. He felt fingers in his hair holding him firm and the kiss deepened to become more imperative. 

Sliding his hands down the fine-tuned back, he sensed muscles rippling under his touch as his fingers danced across the skin. The body squirmed away under the teasing quest, but then his palms cupped soft flesh and pulled the warm figure back in position. He let go of one yielding butt cheek and lifted the top thigh to the limit. 

He kissed a hot pulsing vein along the stretched throat and heard the surprised gasp when he slid his engorged cock inside the tight sheath. The heat was breathtaking and Tristan had to stop or he would come most urgently. He opened his eyes and let go of the gasping kiss-swollen mouth. 

He let his lips and nose travel across the soft cheeks and dimples that flashed on and off when the wet lips smiled or rounded to moan excitedly.

“Please!” 

Proceeding, Tristan cried out. As soon as he had begun thrusting, he was met with eager counter thrusts and he discovered such a delighted fierceness in the soul who had invited him to share this rare intimacy. They clung to each other; grabbed every inch they could reach to stay so close until it seemed they were one body.

Tristan felt his climax come sizzling like tingles starting from every external point of his body and soul, mingling faster and more powerful until he couldn’t contain the sensation and came so forcefully that he broke the skin under his nails.

Matching cries sounded loudly close to his ears like music and satisfied, he found the mouth uttering the pleasing notes and clung to it. He slid slowly out of his exquisite partner and exhausted, they shared more kisses.

Tristan was sure he had found a kindred spirit; someone his soul must have recognized having searched for in his entire life or maybe even for the entire existence of his soul.

Tomorrow, he would fall on his knees offering his hand in marriage. However, right now he was so content he could burst with joy.

 

~~~^v^v^V^V^v^v^~~~

 

Come morning, Tristan sat up due to noises he could not process right away. He blinked a few times to clear his vision in his state of confusion. Where was the adorable young being that had comforted him through the worst blizzard of late?

A shriek had him jump in surprise. Moreover, he looked around realizing he was lying in an igloo made of icy bricks cut from the snow.

In the corner, his trusted falcon sat watching him intently with his wise eyes. Tristan narrowed his sight.

 _This could never have been your making, my friend,_ he thought. Seconds later, he realised that his chest and stomach were covered in dried semen. _At least it was a human being, who shared himself so selflessly last night,_ he concluded rather sadly. He closed his eyes. He had felt the lovemaking so real and knowing it had been real was a relief. He hoped their souls would find each other in the next life. After dressing, he slowly crawled out to find his horse standing patiently waiting for him outside.

He was met with the kind faces of his fellow travellers who hugged him dearly, knowing he was well past his delirium during the trials of last night.

When he mounted his horse, one of the Knights rode to him and gently put his hat on his head.

Tristan looked down and his heart skipped a beat when he recognised the green eyes of Galahad.

 

End of Tale 24th of August 2004.

**Author's Note:**

> Sarum = Salisbury


End file.
